ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Start From Scratch
The gang find Dr. Brown's house and Marty rushed forward to find him. Kiva: This must be where Dr. Brown lives.. Presea: Correct. Reia: Marty! Watch out! - Suddenly, Heartless appeared in front of Marty. Presea: Those monsters again.. Genis: We have to do something!! Kiva: *summons her Keyblade* We need to get rid of them! - The gang ran forward while Marty ran the opposite direction. Terra: Stay back! Reia: Let's see if your new skill pays off. Kiva: Alright, master. - The gang fight against the Heartless, with Presea's help, and Kiva successfully used her Teleport skill to destroy the last Heartless in this area. Kiva: I did it! Ratchet: That..was pretty impressive. Terra: I'm very proud of you. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. Reia: Dr. Brown is inside. We should explain and hear what he has to see before we set up a campsite. Presea: I shall assemble the site in the backyard for you. Reia: Thanks, Presea. - While Presea runs to the backyard and Marty enters the house, Reia keeps thinking about the new skills acquired. Kiva: You alright, master? Reia: Yeah, I'm okay. But it wouldn't be right choosing the skills for you, like Teleport and a new cure spell. So, I'll let you choose a skill you wish to have after those two. Kiva: Okay, master. Clank: Hmm.. This reminds me of you and Yasha. Sasha: I agree. Though, it is impressive to see how far Kiva has gotten in such a short time. Kiva: Yep. Genis: It is a great start, but we have to protect countless innocent people like Marty. Sasha: I know we do. Let's head inside. Marty must've found him by now. - Suddenly, a voice was heard the house. Clank: He found him. We should catch up. Kiva: Alright. - The gang entered Dr. Brown's house and finds Marty talking to him. Marty tells him that he needs to back thirty years into the future, but it was backfired when Dr. Brown tells them their stuck. Reia: Wait a second... I wonder.. Kiva: What is it, master? Reia: Marty, can I borrow that paper? - Marty hands the paper over to Reia. Reia: Kiva, look at this. The lightning strikes this clock at the town square in this date. Kiva: Oh my gosh... I was right! Genis: Huh? You knew about the lightning strike? Reia: Yes. She has studied history. Kiva: That's right. Reia: Then the path has become clear. Genis: What path? Kiva: Well... Reia: First off, Marty has altered his parents' first meeting. Genis: I knew it! Kiva: Oh no.. Reia: There is a way to fix this mistake. We'll use the school dance to our advantage. Kiva: Hopefully it'll works. Reia: It will be. But there are a few problems. The town square is swarmed by the Heartless, Marty continues to fade away as time went on and.. (Darn it!! It's that sister feeling again!) Kiva: Are you okay, master? Reia: Yeah. Just a personal feeling, that's all. Anyway, get some rest, guys. Tomorrow is the big day. Sasha: All right. Sleep well, everyone. - Reia headed outside and into her tent, but Kiva caught up with her. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Reia: Oh.. Hey there. Kiva: Listen, about your sister feeling again.. Reia: So you knew.. You know I care about you, as a sister of light and your teacher. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: So, I felt like having a responsibility to help you. As a sister, I shouldn't let it get to me. But as a teacher, well.. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: Never mind. What's going on with you, anyway? Kiva: Nothing much. Reia: I see. Have you decide which skill you wish to learn? Kiva: Yes, master. I wish to learn healing. Reia: To be honest, that is the second skill I'm offering to you. After that, you can tell me what next. - Reia and Kiva closed their eyes and has transported to another part of the high mountains. Kiva: Cool.. Reia: The technique I learned can be used in chi. For this lesson, I'll teach you how to use the spell with your Keyblade. Kiva: Okay, master. Reia: To start off, we need to find some herbs needed for the spell. Unless you want the spell in its maximum.. Kiva: I know I don't want to run out of herbs. Reia: You don't have to. All you need is a touch of those herbs, to embrace the power within you. To test it, I found an injured deer a few miles down. Kiva: Alright, master. Reia: As a Keyblade wielder, you might already know that spells can be upgraded twice once obtained. Kiva: Yes. Reia: To make things easier, I still have some herbs left over. Here, touch them. Kiva: Okay, master. - Kiva touched the herbs that Reia is holding, and somehow, she sees little light chi coming out of them. Kiva: Oh my goodness.. Reia: All of the herbs power, in the pawn of my hand, are yours. Summoned your Keyblade. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and hold it still, while Reia used her spiritual energy to flow the chi into the Keyblade. In a flash of light, Kiva's Keyblade has changed and obtained the 'Cure' spell. Reia: 'Destiny's Embrace'... The most beautiful Keyblade... This belongs to you now. Kiva: Awesome! Thank you. Reia: The deer is through this trail. Stay close. Kiva: Okay, master. - As they walked to the injured deer, Kiva might have lots of questions to ask her friend/master. Kiva: You think I can do this? Reia: I know you can. Kiva: Okay. Reia: At first, I was hesitant to fight Omega Shenron on my own, like my brother did. Kiva: Wow.. Reia: But he won and hold him back. I am..very proud of what he did, to protect our world and me. This all happens when I was a child. I wasn't brave enough back then.. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: But the people I met gave me the strength to fight. Neisan, Gohan, Videl, Sonja...and now you. Kiva: Thanks, master. - Suddenly, a hurting voice was heard behind a tree. Kiva: Gosh.. There it is.. - Reia pets the deer for comfort. Reia: This poor animal suffered a serious wound. Use your new 'Cure' spell to heal it. Kiva: Yes, master. - Kiva summoned her new Keyblade and raised it high. Kiva: Heal! - The aura around the deer glowed as the spell repairs its wound. The deer got up and left. Kiva: Sweet! I did it.. Reia: Well done. Here's a helpful hint - This spell requires magic to cast, not how many herbs you can carry to use it. Kiva: Thanks, master. Reia: Those are the only two skills I'm offering to you. If you wish to have another skill, let me hear your request for your next lesson. Kiva: I'm thinking... Reia: Patience, my student. You don't have to decide now. Just come find me when you're ready, okay? Kiva: Okay, master. - The world around them disappeared and the two came back in Reia's tent. Reia: Now you understand why. Your parents want you to succeed and become a Keyblade Master. All of us are here to help you, okay? Kiva: Alright, master. Reia: Is there...anything you want to say? Kiva: No, I'm good. Reia: *sighs* Alright. Kiva: So.. What now, master? Reia: (I'm happy that I got a chance to train her, but she doesn't have to be too much obesity.) Kiva, I... Get some rest. Tomorrow, you and I will clear the Heartless out of town square. Kiva: Okay, master. - Kiva got of the tent and head inside the house for rest. Reia tugs herself in a sleeping bag and falls asleep, worried about Kiva. Category:Scenes